undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muffet/In Battle/@comment-30216897-20161013213644
Since everyone's talking about "who hired Muffet", I'll make a list of who could've hired Muffet (excluding the Genocide route, because in the No Mercy route, Alphys warns Muffet to escape): Flowey: Possible suspect. Muffet does say that she saw the person "changing shape", and when Flowey gets one of his crazy smiles, his face gets bigger. Also, he could have gotten the money from before, I mean, if you manipulate the world, you could also figure out a way to win a lot of gold. And he could fake a sweet smile, I mean, the first time you see him, he looks pretty friendly, right? However, he stills lacks the motive of why he would want Muffet to kill Frisk (maybe so he can have control over the world again), but I can't write him off the list. Toriel: No. She's never been outside the Ruins before and she loves Frisk. I can't even consider it for a single moment. Napstablook: No. Some people say that it could be him, since he does change "shape" when he "transforms" into Dapperblook, however, I think that even if the person is in the shadows, you can tell the difference between changing shape and putting on a hat. Besides, he likes Frisk. "What if Frisk wasn't good with him? Maybe he wouldn't like Frisk so much then, right?" Yeah, but think for a moment. It's Napstablook. Do you really think he would order someone to kill another person? Sans: No. He swore to Toriel he would protect Frisk (well, not Frisk specifically, but you get the point). Besides, where would he get the money from? "What if you're in a neutral route where you killed Papyrus?" Sans can't change shape. Papyrus: No. He's Frisk's friend, he can't change shape and he wouldn't have enough money. Undyne: No. Undyne CAN change form, that IS true, but only when she's determined enough to not die. And I don't think she would have enough money. Also, if you befriend her before fighting Muffet, what would be her motive? Alphys (in the Pacifist route): No. As I read in a reply to one of the comments, Mettaton stated, and I quote, that "Alphys wanted to insert herself into your adventure". If she killed you, she could no longer do that, could she? "But what about the neutral runs where you kill Undyne?" Alphys is unaware that you killed Undyne and she says so herself when in some of her status updates she says "i just realized i forgot to watch undyne fight the human. It's ok, i know she's super strong, ill ask her bout it later". Besides, Alphys can't change shape. Mettaton: No. Yes, he CAN transform. Yes, he CAN have "a sweet smile" and yes, he COULD have enough money. However, he only changes in critical moments (Pacifist or Neutral routes, you flip his switch; No Mercy, he changes himself to stop you). And in pacifist, after you flip his switch, he says that he was going to show off the premiere of his new body some time in the future and he would have normally gotten angry at Frisk, but he was "aching to show it off". Also, he wanted to kill Frisk himself. Asgore: No. He can't change shape. And he probably didn't know Frisk was in the Underground. Why? Because of how surprised he is when he sees Frisk for the first time (Paicifist/Neutral route). The amalgamates: ... XD Just kidding. Chara: No. They can change shape, yes, but their smile isn't very sweet, is it? Besides, they're dead and no one can see them. "Frisk can see them" That's just a theory. A monster we can't interact with in the game: I don't think so. I mean, if we don't interact with them, they don't even know we exist. All the other minor monsters we see in the game: No. They all act pretty friendly towards Frisk, and they don't even acknowledge the fact that they're a human. Gaster: The whole Gaster thing is questionable, and this comment's alread pretty long, so I'll just say: The probabiities of it being Gaster are 1%. So, who could it be? Drumroll please. *drumroll* Flowey. He's the only suspect we have. Thanks for reading.